Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of operating the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of programming a semiconductor device.
Description of Related Art
A semiconductor memory device includes a memory cell array in which data is stored. The memory cell array includes a plurality of memory blocks, and each memory block includes a plurality of memory cells.
A memory cell that stores one bit of data is referred to as a single-level cell (SLC), and technology for storing two or more bits of data in one memory cell is being studied to increase data capacity and reduce manufacturing costs. A memory cell that stores two bits of data is referred to as a multi-level cell (MLC), and a memory cell that stores three bits of data is referred to as a triple-level cell (TLC).
However, since performing program, read, and erase operations are complicated processes with multiple steps, as the number of bits stored in a memory cell increases, operating time may increase and the threshold voltage width of the memory cells may increase.